sur le toit du Bowery
by noour
Summary: OS song-fic. Souviens-toi, je t'en prie...


Voici un court OS inspirée de la chanson "it ain't me" chanté en français par "Sara'h", sur le couple Harry Draco. En espérant qu'il vous plaise,

bonne lecture

Merci à ma béta JustMaro pour ses conseils et son avis !

* * *

 **J'ai fait un rêve où nous étions réunis**

 **Sur les toits du Bowery et j'étais enivré…**

Je me réveille, ton souvenir encore si présent mais, comme d'habitude, tu n'es pas là. Je me souviens de nous : toi, Magnat des affaires à New York, et moi, Agent du FBI. Et nous étions ensemble, sur le toit de cet hôtel, chacun un verre de Whisky à la main, c'était le bon vieux temps. C'était notre lune de miel. Nous avions déjà 26 ans.

 **Nous avons arrêté de nous regarder yeux dans les yeux**

 **Tu restais dehors toute la nuit**

 **Et j'en avais assez.**

Mais, oh, si seulement j'avais su ce qui allait se passer. Je t'ai attendu des heures entières, des nuits entières, les yeux rivés sur la porte, à attendre ton retour. Où étais-tu ? Que faisais-tu ? Je ne nous reconnaissais plus : toi si distant, moi si accablé. Mais où es-tu ? J'appelais dans le vide, laissant maintes et maintes messages, des messages sans réponses...

Et si tu n'étais qu'une illusion ? Que le fruit de mon imagination... Nous n'avions que 29 ans.

 **Je ne veux pas savoir d'où tu viens ni où tu pars**

 **Mais je ne rentrerais pas, seul tu continueras.**

Tu es rentré au petit matin, avec cette odeur sur ta peau de clope froide et de whisky. Tes cheveux blonds en bataille, chemise entre ouverte, cravate disparue. Je t'ai interpellée, tu m'as jeté un regard las en lançant un vague, "pas maintenant, je suis en retard." Le ton est monté, tu as préféré fuir dans la salle de bain. J'avais pris une décision.

Mes valises sont prêtes, Draco, je pars.

Nous étions l'ombre et la lumière.

 **Qui te guidera dans les instants sombres du matin ?**

 **Qui te bercera quand le soleil te prendra dans ses mains ?**

 **Qui sera là pour te sauver, pour te prendre dans ses bras ?**

 **Qui te guidera dans les instants sombres du matin ?**

 **Ce n'est pas moi**

Un courrier, un jugement, et nous voilà séparés. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était toi. Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, que je compte toujours pour toi... Que j'ai encore ma chance. Levons un verre de whisky ou deux, à toutes ces choses perdues entre toi et moi. Notre avenir commun n'était qu'un rêve, une illusion.

 **Oh oh, toi et moi unis, oh oh, sur le Bowery**

 **Souviens-toi, je t'en prie, souviens-toi, je t'en prie**

 **Oh oh, toi et moi unis, oh oh, sur le Bowery**

 **Souviens-toi, je t'en prie, souviens-toi, je t'en prie**

Souviens-toi de ce soir, nous, dans cette chambre du Bowery, mes lèvres posées sur tes lèvres, tes mains dans mes cheveux, ton corps sur le mien, ton souffle contre ma peau. On s'aimait, à la vie à la mort. On s'était promis monts et merveilles. Avec certitude, je sais que tu m'aimais. Ce n'était qu'avec toi que je voulais être, mi Amor.

 **J'ai fait un rêve où l'on avait 17 ans**

 **Jeunes, libres et insouciants, on ne voulait pas grandir**

 **Je prends avec moi les photos, les souvenirs**

Je me réveille de nouveau, en cette heure tardive, dans la solitude de ma garçonnière. Te souviens-tu de notre scolarité ensemble ? C'était nos dix-sept ans, notre remise de diplômes.

Je fais défiler les nombreuses photos sur l'écran de mon portable, un doux sourire aux lèvres. On s'aimait déjà, mais aucun de nous deux n'osait l'avouer, attendant le premier pas de l'autre. Nous avions notre fierté, c'était la belle époque. On faisait des plans sur la comète, on s'imaginait retourner sur les bancs du lycée. Retourner dans le temps éternellement.

Je revois ton visage et ton sourire à chaque seconde qui passe, ton rire résonne dans mes souvenirs, écorchant toujours plus mon coeur brisé.

Je ne me retournerais pas pour oublier le pire.

 **Qui te guidera dans les instants sombres du matin ?**

 **Qui te bercera quand le soleil te prendra dans ses bras ?**

 **Qui sera là pour te sauver, pour te prendre dans ses bras ?**

 **Qui te guidera dans les instants sombres du matin ?**

 **Ce n'est pas moi, oh oh, ce n'est pas moi**

 **Oh,oh, non ce n'est pas moi**

Je veux sentir tes lèvres sur les miennes, passer mes soirées dans tes bras, et hurler mon amour pour toi.

Pourtant j'ai peur de t'avouer que j'ai mal à chaque fois que je te vois.

Je réalise alors comme j'ai besoin de toi. À cause de toi mon cœur saigne une nouvelle fois.

Figé, tous mes rêves brisés, vivant dans le présent sans but, je ferais n'importe quoi pour repartir à zéro avec toi.

 **Oh oh, toi et moi unis, oh oh, sur le Bowery**

 **Souviens-toi, je t'en prie, souviens-toi, je t'en prie**

 **Oh oh, toi et moi unis, oh oh, sur le Bowery**

 **Souviens-toi, je t'en prie, souviens-toi, je t'en prie...**

Je t'en prie, souviens-toi. Souviens-toi, et reviens-moi...


End file.
